Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{4}{14}-1\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Simplify each fraction. $= {15\dfrac{2}{7}} - {1\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {15\dfrac{4}{14}}-{1\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Convert ${15\dfrac{4}{14}}$ to ${14 + \dfrac{14}{14} + \dfrac{4}{14}}$ So the problem becomes: ${14\dfrac{18}{14}}-{1\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{18}{14}} - {1} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} - {1} + {\dfrac{18}{14}} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{18}{14}} - {\dfrac{7}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{11}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{11}{14}$